cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Altaïr
Welcome Hey, Welcome to the Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kalin Dark Sidekopie2.jpg page. If you have not made a page for your character's biography yet, why not start now!? If you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TVLwriter (Talk) 13:31, October 30, 2011 Wiki exceptions Users are alowed to add categories to other pages, fix spelling and or grammar mistakes on other pages, and sure, I guess I will allow cleanup too. just do not change the story, I know you woudn't though, there are others that have already. P.S. don't forget to add your signature Wuher MosEisley 18:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Fix up a page please Can you please fix up salam ghost10's page? he is winning the featured character poll and if i have to add part of his bio on the homepage i would like it to be a little well written, not that it isnt, but i give you permission to add sentences and reform the grammar as long as the story message is still the same Wuher MosEisley 14:26, October 31, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you Wuher MosEisley 14:47, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Always glad to help, but I had to make large changes to make it a decent article. I even changed quotes while I tried to keep the meaning of them, so that nothing in the story would be actually changed. But I recommend that you do check my edit out, in case you think I might have crossed the border. -- Altaïr 14:48, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: I have seen it, It is much better than before, It is okay if you changed some stuff, like I said, I gave you permission to add and change stuff for this article, it is still a little, you know, but it is much better than before Wuher MosEisley 14:54, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::I extended it again, based on real canon material, and to make the story he already wrote a little more interesting with details of my own, which don't mean much to the core of the story, but stil are of my own writing. Thus just check if it's all rigth. -- Altaïr 15:21, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::Much better, but next month i hope people vote based on the page, not because a friend asked them to ingame Wuher MosEisley 15:30, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Thrawns Blaster That is because he based his player on him, he was before named GA Thrawn but darth spectre reported him, I will ask him to add more of his own story to it Wuher MosEisley 22:10, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :It's okay to base it on a character... I did the same, but my story is very different. There's a difference in basing a story on a character and taking a story of another character. This case is the latter. It's easy to see, cause the timeline is even incorrect. He mentions Emperor Palpatine, the Empire and such. This is still the Clone Wars Adventures. Heroes of geonosis I think it would fall under the Rank category not occupation Wuher MosEisley 23:58, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Depends how you look at it, but ok, I'll change it. -- Altaïr 00:03, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Response Well, thank you for the message, and the Marie Antonete, yes she was a real player. She left in January. I apologise, I should have noted that. The Voice of the Voiceless :No, it's fine. Thanks for clearing that up. -- Altaïr 23:16, November 4, 2011 (UTC) The mary antoinette Player If you are unsure then remember to use the character search option on the homepage, if nothing comes up then message Wuher MosEisley 22:03, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Question Why did you delete my other image on my page? The Voice of the Voiceless :Let me look into that. Probably an accident. I'll put it back. -- Altaïr 00:38, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Question I am sorry If i sound like an open book, but do fan stories(like battles and stuff like that) can they be made into pages or is Ithat only limited to blogs? WOO WOO WOO YOU KNOW IT! :I wouldn't put them into separate pages. If you want to write a battle, it's best to keep it to your character's page. -- Altaïr 15:34, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Dark Ciara I changed it back because at first I agreed with the edit you made, then shortly after I went ingame, I was browsing my online friend list, and guess what? DARK CIARA was online, and her name was all capitals. Wuher MosEisley 01:07, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Noted, thanks for the explanation. -- Altaïr 01:22, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Old Account Hey DarthJaciuss here my old profile was Deveron773, and i wanted it to be easy for people to recognize me with this account name, so I removed all of Commander Jac to re-edit it. :So you want me to remove the old page of Commander Jac? I saw it was empty. Next time I would advise you to copy the information somewhere safe, from your old page. And then paste it back on your new one. -- Altaïr 12:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Problem with Anni Candys Page Hey Altair, I'm having an issue with my page. I am trying to make a Gear Section but it won't publish right. Minister Anni Candy of MONS (Ministery of Nuetral Systems) 01:44, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Could you be more specific to this issue? What exactly does it say when you try to publish it?-- Altaïr 16:23, December 14, 2011 (UTC) It has the equal symbols and the tittle but won't make it a section. I'm going to try to repost it again. --Minister Anni Candy of MONS (Ministery of Nuetral Systems) 21:33, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :I've created a gears section in your profile. Check if you can write under it. -- Altaïr 12:17, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! After I find my Green Notebook which I wrote in the keep track of my outfits I will try writing under it. :You're welcome. Have fun with it. But please do not forget to sign your posts (even though I know who you are lol) -- Altaïr 13:24, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! The Ipad i'm on was acting strange when I posted last. Minister Anni Candy of MONS (Ministery of Nuetral Systems) 23:48, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Jolee Merome addition http://swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Jolee_Merome Thanks again for adding this to my page, Jolee Merome. The Wise One, Gnost-Dural himself!. The ability to speak does not make you intelligent. 00:21, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey heigor it's me zagent groundstaff please don't decilined lan talkershield he is me 03:12, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Mala dalia photo Alaira has been hard to contact lately due to personal matter, I have forwarded a link to your message to mala on the forums who is online occasionally. Wuher MosEisley 22:32, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't know whether she still posted there. But thanks.-- Altaïr 23:40, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Card commander How do you do card commander of yourself? Plz reply on the page Archer Gamer in a coment. WHAT THE HECK!!! There is a new user named PONEGE!!! who screwed up the page, Archer Gamer. And you said Thanks for your edit!? Look at my page! A1r2c3h4e5r 20:07, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Calm down. I tried to undo what he did, removed the picture from the gallery and banned him, but it can't be fixed due to intermediate changes. -- Altaïr 20:12, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::The welcoming happens automatically btw. I didn't do it personally. Hey Altair Coolguydarth is being mean to me again coolguydarth said that im ignorent a jerk and he said he wants to kill me Hey coolguydarth is being mean to me he said he wants to ill me and he said that im ignorent Goji Uzumaki (talk) 15:36, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Where did he say this? -- Altaïr 15:49, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ''Welcome Problem'' hey, i was looking around, and i saw your automatic welcome message. I hate to point this out, cause now i feel like a smart alec, but you spelled tutorial wrong. Exame of your welcome message: http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/File:CWA_Character_Wiki_-_Getting_StartedPlease watch on Youtube the annotations are important Added by WikiaBotHey, Welcome to the Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''File:Image20111110-21-36-47.jpg' page. If you are new to wikia, I recommend watching this tuturial on the wiki. If you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Altaïr (Talk) 21:44, 10 November 2011'' Thanks Darth Alesis Xenos Citadel (talk) 04:43, August 4, 2012 (UTC) and what did you edit on my page? AlverdeBeviin (talk) 15:15, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :I only edit spelling and/or grammar mistakes. -- Altaïr 15:26, August 31, 2012 (UTC) hey mate Taranis here finally started to add a Charakter page and some informations, well more is comming soon... cya around ingame ;) and again good job on this site i like it All this is annoying me. Altair Blast is annoying and is trying make me curse can you tell him to stop. Cod10000 :I assume this happened on the chat. Thanks for telling me. I will take it into account next time I speak to him. Just don't let him antagonize you. -- Altaïr 10:56, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:IG-211 Well, when I first saw it, I was about to tell him he couldn't, but when I went to his message wall, I saw bane had replied to him it was alright, I am unsure why, so I just let it stay up since Bane had already said it was alright and he had already contributed to the page a few paragraphs. Anyways, I had made sure the page hadn't gotten into any of the polls, but I guess the right thing to do would be for him to move it to a blog page or even a different wiki. Will let him know next time I see him in the chat. Wuher MosEisley 22:02, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :I understand the problem. I also think it's a shame to remove it because as you said he already put a lot of work in it. But I think moving it to a blog page is a good solution. Then it won't get wasted and it will still appear on this wiki, just not among other character, because I think if Bane condoned this he should be informed that the wiki only accepts real characters, real squads. I have every respect for the guy. He's a good admin, but imo this shouldn't have been approved in the first place. -- Altaïr 06:43, September 18, 2012 (UTC) articles deletion CT-30-1999 aka "Wing" and Mandalorian Guild Talyn Drake were both of my mistakes if they can be removed at all i would be grateful - Spiros000 P.S could i change that username to Talyn Drake as that is my characters name in game -thx :usernames can't unfortanetely be changed. I would have done myself if that was possible. You would have to start a new account, which means you would lose your contributions, which is the reason why I didn't create a new account. -- Altaïr 12:56, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I deleted the article of Wing, but I didn't find Talyn Drake's article. When I looked for it CT-03-1999's article only showed up. -- Altaïr 13:03, September 24, 2012 (UTC) If you just click on my profile and look at what i am following it should come up or look in trooper section-i put it in there when i made it-Spiros000 :Okay, they're both removed now.-- Altaïr 07:09, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for all your help Altair (sorry about the spelling) i hope i meet you in game!-Spiros000 aka Talyn Drake Pictures Hi, I was wondering how you changed the nav bar to look like it was from cwa and the same with chat. Thanks! -- 20px blood:water mission, Give a dam! ΓεννημένοςΠάλιΙησούςΦρικτός 13:19, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Rendering Hey Kalin, could you make me a rendering of me in the Clone Wars TV series? I'm sure you could, but I am sure you're busy with other things too. I'm sure you'll get to it, THNX! ^_^ Here is a pic of me ingame: :I didn't make those pictures of Kalin in Clone Wars. I would first have to learn how to make them. Maybe somewhere in the future, because I'm quite busy right now. Please sign your posts -- Altaïr 09:42, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Rendering II Well so hey, it is Boomdodger again. So you actually didn't do Clone Wars pics in 3D form. Maybe it was actually your so called wife? Well I just saw the two pics ages ago with you in the Clone Wars series. Anyways, I do want a 3D render like real life, you know. Like the Dex Extra one you made. I'll give you a picture and you can use the gear on me by googling it. I am sure you know the gear, after all I believe you still some play CWA. Well I hope you can get to it! Boomdodger (talk) 20:53, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Boomdodger Re:Thanks for the advice You're welcome. To do the Ryloth glitch you need two computers. You make a new account on one of the computers and you will automatically be at the Ryloth glitch. Then you add yourself on your actual profile. Then you simply teleport to your noob profile. It's easy to do, but you must have two computers to do it. Cwagungood (talk) 16:34, March 25, 2013 (UTC)